Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Cordyline hybrida.
Variety denomination: JURred.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cordyline plant botanically known as Cordyline hybrida, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98JURredxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was selected by the inventors, Felix M. Jury and Mark C. Jury, in Taranaki, New Zealand, and resulted from the cross pollination by hand of a Cordyline likely to have been a cross of Cordyline banksii and Cordyline australis xe2x80x98Purple Towerxe2x80x99 with pollen from Cordyline pumilo (unpatented parental cultivars). The resulting seeds were planted out and plants with desirable ornamental characteristics were selected. The variety was selected from the group of seedlings because of the unique color of its foliage. The variety was grown and divided from roots to produce further plants, the color in the foliage, height and clump forming nature remaining uniform and consistent during the growing period. Horticultural examination of selected units has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98JURredxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The closest comparative cultivar to xe2x80x98JURredxe2x80x99 known to the applicant is Cordyline pumilo. Cordyline pumilo is a clump forming plant with dull brown-red foliage having narrower leaf (rarely exceeding 1.5 cm across) xe2x80x98JURredxe2x80x99 and only 40 to 70 cm long. The breeder of the seed is unknown.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98JURredxe2x80x99 which, in combination, distinguish this Cordyline as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. long and strappy leaves of deep burgundy red color, RHS 200C;
2. a small clump forming growth habit;
3. flower spikes carrying numerous flowers of pale lilac RHS 85D; and
4. heavy jasmine-like fragrance.
xe2x80x98JURredxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in genotype. The following observations, measurements, and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Taranaki, New Zealand under conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The new cultivar is a clump forming dwarf plant with distinctive deep burgundy red leaf color. The plant clumps over time, eventually forming bare stems up to 60 cmxc3x974 cm, erect. Leaves 60 to 90 cm longxc3x972 to 4 cm wide, narrowed above the base into channeled petiole; midrib prominent abaxially, at least proximally; margin slightly recurved. Flowers small (6 mm) on short pedicels. Pale lilac, darker externally; tepals narrow, recurved. Stigma shortly triffid. Fruit 4-5 mm diameter, globose purple black. Seeds 2 to 2.5 mm long, shining black.
The plant will form one good-sized crown in one year, and this crown will form offsets and have one flower spike in the second year. Inflorescence has up to one thousand flowers on the flower spike over a period of six to eight weeks. The flower spike is up to 100 cm in length and bears up to 1000 tiny flowers opening in succession over the six to eight week period. The flowers are symmetrical, have six petals, six stamens (white). The petals reflex right back and the stamens reflex partially. The flower exhibits yellow pollen and produces sets of up to six seeds per seed capsule, with only a partial set of seed. The flower has a heavy jasmine-like fragrance. The plant has no bracts and the flower is also sessile. The flower buds are small, oval oblong buds, 5 mm long, and are deep lilac on the outside opening to pale lilac on the inside. Petals reflex back on opening and after several days close again.